


Doyoung Kim's Finest Hour

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [7]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Scott Pilgrim, Genderswap, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Doyoung's got a chill life going for him but life proves to be unpredictable when there's a sudden use of your subspace highway and an unknown stranger apologises for it.(or the scott pilgrim au no one asked for)





	1. Doyoung Kim's Precious Little Life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kun is sick and tired of chasing after Sicheng who doesn't return his feelings. Luckily, Doyoung is there to pick up the pieces.
> 
>  
> 
> More warnings:
> 
> -superpowers  
> -fem! jaehyun & jungwoo  
> -non explicit sex  
> -in game minor character deaths but not graphic  
> -language
> 
> there's also a bunch of easter eggs as a nod to the source material for this fic (the movie and the comics which are lovely pls read them)

Dongyoung's life is pretty standard.

He's the ripe age of 22 ( _and some change_ ) with a part time job and cool friends. He's in a band, okay uh, a _better_ band than before and everything cool. But everything is also therefore boring. His life rotates from working, band practice, going to the arcade, sitting on the couches at the local Goodwill but never buying anything, browsing the records at the music store but never buying anything because he has to pay this months rent and frequent visits to old ' _Pizza Pizza_ ’. His parents think he's wasting time but he calls it living and Hansol enables him only because he wants sleep and Dongyoung talks too loud.

The moment his shift ends at The Happy Avocado, he takes up bus to his parents' house. Although they're critical of his life, they allow their basement to be used for his band's personal practice room. Mark, Jisung, Chenle and Donghyun are all there, around the coffee table, Uno cards in hand; Dongyoung feels like he can cut the tension with a knife. “Uno!” Chenle shouts, throwing down a wild draw 4+ card and Mark groans. “Quiet down, mom's gonna kill us.” Donghyun hisses, barely acknowledging Dongyoung's presence.

“We can deal you in.” Jisung proposes. “Nah, I'm fine.” Dongyoung responds, setting up his amp.

Jaehyun burst through the backdoor, keys in hand, looking like a wet poodle and she huffs. “The snow picked up and you guys live _too_ far from the bus stop.” She drops her bag on the ground by her drum kit and runs up stairs. “I'm stealing your clothes, Donghyun!” She announces. Donghyun huffs, “Don't take any of my boxers!”

Mark claps his hands, “So the gang's all here, let's set up for practice. Donghyun, Jisung, Chenle, you're all welcome to stay and watch.”

Chenle taps his chin, “Hmmmm. Rather not, mom's making grilled cheese for lunch.”

“Is she really?” Donghyun gasps. He gets up and bolts upstairs, when they hear a muffled, “Mom, are you really making grilled cheese?”

Dongyoung frowns, “Save me a sandwich, please?” Chenle shrugs, “Only if I get a chance to play with the Xbox later.”

“Fine.” Dongyoung mumbles. “Brother of the year! Let's go Jisung, there's reruns of Gravity Falls and I don't wanna miss it this time.” Chenle says as he walks up the stairs. Jisung waves awkwardly, the pack Uno cards still in his hand and he moves out the way when Jaehyun walks past him and tries to pinch his cheeks. The basement door slams shut and there's a faint, “Donghyun, please tell your girlfriend to stop trying to pinch my— Hey! Stop my cheeks hurt!”

Mark laughs, “So what song are we practicing today?”

-

“You look mad.” Mark says, shoving pizza into his mouth.

“Me?” Dongyoung questions, “Why would I be mad?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “You've been in a mood since practice. Did something happen at work?”

Work was lovely. The first few weeks there, he hated it and thanked god when Mark was scheduled the same days as him but now, he knows the regulars, their orders. He's too attached for there to ever be another truly bad day at work for him. So no it wasn't work and yeah okay maybe he was in a sour mood but that's because, “Jaehyun can you be quiet for like one minute?”

Jaehyun frowns, just as confused by Mark as she wipes her hands on Donghyun’s sweatpants and “Oh, I get it now.”

“Get what? Tell me!” Mark whines. Jaehyun laughs, kicking Dongyoung's leg, “He's upset because I'm going steady with Donghyun. Aren't you?” She's got a wicked grin on her face and Dongyoung wants to throw his pizza at her so bad.

“She's fucking my brother and that's weird!” Dongyoung hisses, biting into his pizza angrily. Jaehyun laughs loudly, echoing off the walls. Mark snorts out his soda, “Language!” He whispers.

Jaehyun shrugs, “You're brother's cute, he's great in bed and now he's my boyfriend.” She hums, taking the pizza crust from Dongyoung's plate and finishing it before he could protest. “Is this because you use to date each other?” Mark inquires.

Jaehyun shakes her head, “There's no feeling there. He asked me out after he punched my ex and I agreed because we were in a band together with a friend from our history class and it didn't work out after a week. It was mutual.”

“It _is_ mutual but it's still weird to see your bestfriend date your brother when you've also dated them.” Dongyoung gags.

Mark agrees, drops the topic before he talks again. “So the Toronto International Battle of the Bands starts next week, the grand prize is a three album record deal with S-man D and guess who got us a gig?” He shoots finger guns at his band mates before happy stuffing his face with pizza. “Donghyuck pulled some strings and we're a shoe in at the Rockit next week.”

“Who's S-man D?” Dongyoung chimes in. Mark rolls his eyes, “The indie producer of our generation.”

“As thankful as I am to your boyfriend, are you sure we're ready to compete?” Jaehyun asks.

“I have faith in us.” Mark simply replies.

-

Hansol drops a couple tokens into Dongyoung's hand but keeps the cup.

“Hey, I went halfsies on the tokens!” Dongyoung argues. Hansol rolls his eyes and evenly divides the tokens. “Once your tokens run out, we're going home.”

Dongyoung scoffs, “You act like we're gonna split up and play different games when you know we'll just end up playing Ninja Warrior Party again.”

“What if I wanna play a _different_ game?” Hansol challenges.

“Like what? the giant LED screen of fruit ninja or guitar hero? Come _on_ , we were so close to defending the NegaNinja last time.” Dongyoung nudges him before making a direct beeline for the game in question. Hansol sighs, shrugging off his jacket as Dongyoung puts in the first tokens.

“For the record, I fucking hate this game.” Hansol grumbles.

“Sure you do.”

-

Hansol pulls out an old soundtrack of West Side Story on vinyl, “So I heard you're joining TIBB.”

Dongyoung stuffs the record of Kid Chameleon in his hands behind a record of Kylie Minogue. “I guess. Mark thinks we can make it to the finals. I give us 3 battles before we're out.”

“Very optimistic.” Hansol comments, “But seriously, are you mentally prepared for that?”

Dongyoung leans against the shelf, “I'm a part time dishwasher at a vegetarian restaurant and a part time badass. I'm as mentally prepared for this as the next guy.”

“A.k.a, you're freaked out.” Hansol adds, moving the next aisle, picking out a Britney Spears record and promptly putting it back when Dongyoung's nose scrunches up. Dongyoung laughs, “Of course I'm freaking out. Don't you know fear rules my life?”

Hansol sadly smiles up at him and pats his hand before moving to check out. Dongyoung stutters, “That was a joke.”

“I don't think it was.”

( _Dongyoung zones out looking at the ceiling of his room. He rolls over in the bed till his nose touches Hansol's. “I'm scared.”_

 _Hansol hums, not opening his eyes as he is petting Dongyoung's hair. “I believe in you. Now sleep because I’m tired.”_ )

-

There’s nothing but vast desert on either side of Dongyoung.

The horizon doesn’t seem to have an end and there’s dust kicked up when he stands. The dirt is cracked and the sun beats down on him but he only feels a chilly breeze. “Hello?” He calls out. There’s a soft echo and he huffs. He walks further forward, kicking up more dirty.

He hears a rumbling from behind him, so he tenses. It sounds more like wheels on skates and when he turns around, he just sees a flash of blue before someone pushes past him. And then he's awake.

Hansol grumbles, pushing Dongyoung off his arm and turning away to go back to sleep. Dongyoung catches a glimpse of the clock— _2:32_ _a.m._ He groans, falling back against the sheets, curling around Hansol easily and drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

-

“Where are we going?” Dongyoung asks, running behind Mark and Jaehyun as they speed walk across the street. It's a bad case of sleet covering the roads and Dongyoung wonders why he agreed to go out tonight. Mark nudges him, “We're going to Donghyuck's party. I figured it'd be good to spread the word about our gig in two weeks.”

Jaehyun huffs, “It's not a gig. It's a battle.” She sniffles, pulling her scarf up and they stand there on the street corner of College Street. Dongyoung can see the bright green neon glow of the Happy Avocado sign just two stores down. There's a couple cars, a few pedestrians and a lot of snow. Dongyoung agrees the town can be boring and that goes hand in hand with his theory of why there's _always_ last minute parties springing up with no prior warning.

Donghyuck's house is on the upper north side of the town, two buses away but it's beautiful and big. It looks fake and perfect, almost a cubic replica of something out of a horror flick. There's already a group of mildly unconscious guys on the front lawn and Dongyoung winces when one of them fails at a grind on the rail of the staircase and gets his balls busted. “Looks like oodles of fun.” Jaehyun laughs, opening the door only to get blasted with a wave of smoke.

“What did I say about weed in my house?!” They can hear Donghyuck say. He pushes two or three girls out the front door and shuts it. He's shoulders sag and when he sees Mark, he perks up. “I thought you had band practice tonight.” He says, reaching out to hold Mark's hand and Mark does the darndest thing—he squeezes Donghyuck's hand and kisses his cheek.

“I'm always at your parties. Who's gonna help clean up after?” Mark bops Donghyuck's nose and Dongyoung can see the love oozing out of their pores. Jaehyun claps her hands, “Okay kids, enough _'Days of Our Lives_ ’ power hour, Where's the booze?”

Donghyuck snorts, “In the kitchen.”

“Blue moon?” Jaehyun follows up. Donghyuck shrugs, “I may have gone out of my way to get you a 6 pack that's definitely not in the garage fridge.”

Jaehyun smiles, kissing Donghyuck's forehead despite his protest and goes on her merry way. Dongyoung clears his throat, “I'm gonna go somewhere that's not here.” He backs away, awkward finger guns pointed at his friends before he turns.

“Spread the word, Dongyoung!”

-

30 minutes into the party, Dongyoung wants to go home.

He would ditch the places but he's got $1.50 in his bank account, an empty bus pass and no actual will to get up from where he's sat to leave. He's got a full view of the backyard from his patio seat. He can see the pool, the gazebo and the stupid drunk idiots making out in both those places. He's pretty sure someone's thrown up and cum in the pool, he doesn't know how he's gonna have to break the news to Donghyuck that he's got to throw away a whole pool now. The starry LED lights hung above the pool make up for some of it. It's nice and give off a warm tone, that's way Dongyoung's chosen to voluntarily outside on such a gross night.

The sound of the glass door sliding open and closing frequently becomes less of a bother to Dongyoung each time and more of a comfortable white noise to fill the silence. He doesn't notice the guy leaning against the railing with him now until a new bottle of Corona is thrusted his way. He smiles forcefully, “Thanks?”

The guy chuckles, turning to smile at Dongyoung and Dongyoung almost cuts his thumb on the cap when he sees the electric blue hair. “You sound confused about the peace offering.”

“Peace offering?” Dongyoung echoes.

The guy shrugs, “This is my 'i-am-sorry-i-used-your-subspace-highway-without-permission-the-other-day’ beer.”

“My subspace what?” Dongyoung frowns.

The guy pats his back, “Enjoy your Corona, Dongyoung.” Dongyoung is just about to reply when blue hair guy has seemingly vanished into thin air.

Dongyoung huffs, shaking his head and finally getting the bottle open. He takes a swig and grimaces. It's shitty beer.

-

“Holy shit! I'm sorry!” Dongyoung screeches, pushing himself his forehead against the door to give Hansol privacy. Hansol huffs, “I'm sorry you had to see my mouth on someone else's dick. I'm gonna need you to leave tonight. I need the apartment to myself. It's for sex.”

“This is my apartment too.” Dongyoung whines, “And that's _our_ bed. We only have one bed Hansol!”

“Hey, look, he's sorry and I'm sorry but stay at your parents tonight.” Hansol uses such a gentle tone that Dongyoung has no option but to crumble. He knows it's been a while for both of them and Hansol deserves this. Unspeakable pride swells in Dongyoung's heart ( _might be the slight buzz from two and a half beers_ ) and he squares his shoulders. “I'm so proud of you for finally getting laid. That's my best friend!” He yells.

The mystery guy snorts and Hansol groans. “So you'll leave?”

Dongyoung nods, “Just throw my pajamas this way and I'll go.”

( _The next morning, Hansol goes to pick up a slightly agitated Dongyoung from his parents’ house. Dongyoung clings to Hansol with the excuse that it's the mild headache but really it's the fact that he barely got sleep without the other to cuddle up too. Hansol lets him, takes him to Tim Horton's and Dongyoung immediately forgives him._ )

-

“Welcome to the Happy Avoca— _oh_ , weird subscape guy!” Dongyoung mumbles, titling his head to get a better look over the glass display. Blue hair guy stands there in one of the softest looking sweater, mittens, earmuffs combo Dongyoung's encountered and he beams. “I have a name you know.” Subscape guy replies, pulling his mittens off and looking at the food in the glass display.

Dongyoung rolls his eyes and pulls the notepad out of his apron, “Okay, and who does this order go out to?”

“Kun.” Kun says, cheeky smile on his lips and Dongyoung scribbles it down with a small heart at the end. He sighs, “And what can I get for you today _Kun_?”

Kun hums, “The most vegetarian thing on the menu.”

“Everything is the most vegetarian thing. This is a vegetarian restaurant.” Dongyoung deadpans. Kun laughs, “I know. Just surprise me, Dongyoung.” Kun's eyes twinkle with a weird glint that leaves Dongyoung feeling strangely giddy and he hums.

“Coming right up.” Dongyoung answers, sliding a table number to Kun and rushing to the kitchen to hide. Mark gives him a nod and goes back to stirring his soup. “Why are you red?”

Dongyoung touches his cheeks, “I'm not red.” Mark glares at him and Dongyoung slides down the wall, wailing softly in misery. “He's so cute, Mark!”

-

At the end of his shift, Dongyoung sees Kun sitting on one of the benches outside. He's got an obviously worn out copy of _Taming of the Shrew_ and his mittens back on. “You're gonna freeze out here.” Dongyoung says as he walks closer. “What are you doing out here anyways?”

Kun smiles, “I was waiting for a cute cashier that works here. You may know him, his name is Dongyoung. About ye tall, stubby nose, high cheekbones and big ears.”

Dongyoung kicks up the snow under his shoes and pulls at his hat. His cheeks burn up and he's got no quick quip to defend himself. He licks his lips, “I think I know this Dongyoung character you speak of.” Dongyoung tugs the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and digs his shoe into the snow, “He's kind of annoying and has stupidly bright orange hair, not vegetarian but works at a vegetarian restaurant.”

Kun hums, “Sounds like a cool guy. I kinda wanted to see if he wanted to hang out at the park tonight. Do you know if he has prior plans?”

The corner of Dongyoung's lips twitches and he wants to smile but he doesn't want to give Kun that satisfaction. “He's free and would find it lovely to go to the park with you.”

Kun laughs, standing up to offer his hand and Dongyoung looks a it, body buzzing at the unexpected turn his night took before taking it and Kun walks them to the closest bus stop.

Dongyoung heart whirls and skips in his chest but it's nice, the warmth that seeps into his body when Kun looks at him, a bright smile on his face and Dongyoung returns it—not as bright but just as promising.

-

The swing set creeks under their conjoined weight.

Kun kicks up higher than Dongyoung and that sparks his competitive side. Kun laughs when Dongyoung gets a leg cramp and calls it quits shortly after. “So you're from New York? Why did you come here?”

Kun looks up at the sky. “New York was becoming unbearable. It already seems more breathable here. It's chill. Sicheng had always said this place was magical.”

Dongyoung chuckles, “It is chill.” Kun stares at him with a neutral expression. “As in it's cold here, therefore it's chill.” Dongyoung continues. There's a soft smile on Kun's face and he gets off the swing. Dongyoung follows his movements, watches as Kun leans against the railing and gazes out to the overview of their town. Their town is ugly up close but up here, it's beautiful, twinkly and shimmering. It looks almost too beautiful to be real. “You're quite the character, Dongyoung.” Kun whispers.

Dongyoung grips the swing handles hard, gulping when the snow picked up. “You're not so bad yourself, Kun.”

-

Dongyoung faceplants into the mattress next to where Hansol is sitting, he's got a goofy smile on his face and rosy cheeks but Hansol doesn't dare tear his eyes away from the TV. “He held my hand.” Dongyoung starts, kicking his feet excitedly and he hugs his pillow.

Hansol snorts, “Calm down buddy, it's not like he kissed you or anything.”

Dongyoung digs his toes into Hansol's calf, “I'm happy! Don't ruin this for me!”

Hansol rolls his eyes, “What else happened?”

Dongyoung sighs contently, “Not much but he's just perfect. I invited him to the Rockit next week for our gig.”

“Isn't that too fast to introduce the kinda music you play?” Hansol asks, phone in hand. Dongyoung shakes his head, “I don't know.”

The phone rings then before Hansol can reply and Dongyoung answers. “You invited your one date boyfriend to your gig?!” Donghyun yells into the receiver. Dongyoung winces, “How did you—”

“Hansol texted me! What do you even know about this guy?” Donghyun continues.

“His name is Kun. He's vegetarian, he's got blue hair and he's from New York.” Dongyoung recounts, twirling the line of the phone around his finger. Hansol gags behind him. Donghyun sighs, “What about his age? What are his career goals? Is he a murderer?”

Dongyoung huffs, “You're killing my happiness.”

“He's happy they held hands!” Hansol yells and Donghyun snorts, “You're so simple minded, Dodo.”

“Don't call me that!” Dongyoung hisses. He can practically hear Donghyun's eyes roll before he sighs, “Whatever, I hope you don't regret this later. Love you, butt face.”

“I'm an adult who's made an adult decision. Also love you too, mouth breather!”

-

Dongyoung spots Kun on the upper level of the bar.

He's wedge between Donghyun, Donghyuck and Hansol and Dongyoung wants to die. Kun spots him, smiles softly and waves. Dongyoung waves back dumbly before he's scurrying back to his bandmates. Jisung is perched on one of the couches, Gameboy in hand and Dongyoung honestly doesn't know how he's even allowed backstage, let alone this bar. Mark is pacing the length of the room and Jaehyun is practicing cadences on the armrest of the couch. “We're going to lose. The soundcheck guy hated us.” Mark whimpers.

“The soundcheck guy is an asshat.” Jaehyun adds. She crosses her arms and scowls at Mark. “What happened to your faith?”

Mark grumbles, “You heard the other band. Their setlist was great! The crowd loved them.”

“You just don't like the 30 minute break period in between bands. We'll be fine.” Dongyoung says, more to convince and easy his nerves than Mark's. A worker pops his head in, “It's showtime.”

Dongyoung's ear buzz the whole walk to his position on the stage. He tries not to look up, just focusing on connecting his bass to the amp and remembering the first few chords of the first song. They get through Mark's introduce to the song and 5 chords in when the ceiling busts open.

“Dongyoung Kim!” Someone yells. The world slows down, his eyes meeting the other guys as he launches towards him and Dongyoung throws his bass at Jisung before blocking the guy's first punch. He gives him a uppercut that sends the guy flying back into one of the support beams and the crowd around the stage clears. Dongyoung steps down as the guy chuckles.

“Who the hell are you?” Dongyoung inquires, keeping his distance.

The guy smirks, “I'm Yuta Nakamoto. Kun's First evil ex boyfriend.”

Dongyoung looks up at Kun, “His what?” Kun stutters a nervous laugh before dropping his head in his hands. “Didn't you get my email explaining the situation?” Yuta asks.

Dongyoung frowns, “I haven't checked my email in months.”

Yuta growls, “You're a moron!” He charges at Dongyoung who barely dodges it. Dongyoung knees Yuta in the stomach and pins Yuta down when the other drops to the floor. “You really dated this guy?” Dongyoung yells up at Kun.

Kun huffs, “Yeah. In the 7th grade. His mystical powers keep my ass from getting harassed by the jocks. I kissed him once.” Kun leans against the railing and closes his eyes. “After a week, I broke up with him.”

Yuta squirms in Dongyoung's hold, pushing him off and Dongyoung gets knocked against the stage. “Mystical powers?!” Dongyoung squeaks just as Yuta beings to levitate.

Yuta hands light up on fire, four demons summoned on either side of him and Dongyoung gulps. Mark drops the mic in his hand, “Oh he's a great showman.”

Yuta laughs, “Prepare to die, Kim!” He shoots a fireball, missing Dongyoung by a hair and incinerating the opposing band. Mark and Jaehyun run off stage when the second wave of fireballs are launched and Dongyoung winces, the bottom of his pants catch a flame and he pats it out. The high-hat of Jaehyun's drum set rolls to his feet and he picks it up, successfully deflecting two fireballs.

“Kun will never be yours!” Yuta screeches. Dongyoung huffs, “You're an asshole!” Dongyoung throws the high-hat, it's hit Yuta square in the face. Yuts glows for a fast second before he explodes into coins. Everyone's eyes trail the coins as it hits the ground as weird hologram announces ‘ _1000 points_ ’.

“Sweet, coins!” Dongyoung announces, picking them up. “$2.40? That's not enough for bus fare.”

Kun pulls Dongyoung's arm, dragging him out of the bar. “I'll lend you the 10 cents. We gotta go.”

Kun doesn't relax until they're on the bus. Dongyoung doesn't say anything, just twiddles his thumbs waiting for Kun to speak first. His knuckles are starting to bruise and he pulls up the sleeves of his sweater to hide them. “So um,” Kun starts.

Dongyoung clears his throat and Kun continues, “If we're going to continue to date, you may have to defeat my seven evil exes.”

Dongyoung quirks an eyebrow, “How does one acquire seven evil ex boyfriends?”

“Seven evil exes and it's just happened.” Kun states.

Dongyoung nods, whistling and he glances at Kun before looking at his hands. “So what I should understand is that… we're dating?”

Kun scrunches his nose and shrugs. “I guess.”

“Cool. Does that mean we can make out?” Dongyoung asks, a small smile on his face and Kun snorts. “Sure.”

( _Kun's lips are softer than chocolate moose, Dongyoung thinks. Dongyoung's band also wins the battle by default because the other band was incinerated._ )

-

Hansol meets Dongyoung at the record store the next morning only to see Dongyoung practically skipping down the street.

“Guess who got to first base?!” Dongyoung announces, thrust his hands in the air as he celebrates his victory. Hansol pats his shoulder, “It's just kissing, Dongyoung.”

Dongyoung trails behind Hansol, “Correction, making out and god, Kun kisses like a dream. I could kiss him forever in a day.”

“That's so poetic of you, Dongyoung.” Hansol enables, making a beeline towards the Britney Spears records again. Dongyoung sighs contently, resting his cheek in his palm. “I'm so sure of him. He's a keeper and he—”

Hansol hums, nudging Dongyoung to continue but frowns when he sees the shocked expression on Dongyoung's face. “Hey are you— shit! Let's go home.”

-

Dongyoung bursts through the backdoor of his parent's basement a couple days after and sees Mark. Mark smiles, “Guess who got us a gig at Lee's Palace as an opening act for Kid Chameleon?!”

Dongyoung frowns, “I fucking hate you!”

“A gig's a gig is a gig's a gig, Dongyoung.” Mark replies and Jaehyun kicks him. Donghyun frowns, “I'm on Dongyoung's side. Why would you perform for _them_?”

Mark frowns, “Publicity for the next battle.”

Dongyoung pulls his hair, “I hope it's worth it. I'm going to Starbucks!”

-

“I heard from Mark that the guy who kicked your heart in the ass is roaming the streets again.” Donghyuck says as he slides the smoothie over to Dongyoung. Dongyoung takes a sip and frowns. “Let's not talk about him.”

Donghyuck nods, patting Dongyoung's hand before getting back to work. Donghyun walks through the door of the shop a couple seconds later, walking straight to where Dongyoung sits and they sit in silence.

Dongyoung feels like he's going to choke. There's a familiar dirty feeling crawling up his spine, ready to consume his life again and he's not ready. He's wiser, older, this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't let one person have so much power over him, but _he_ does. Donghyun taps the table. “Do you wanna talk?”

Dongyoung shakes his head, “I wanna die.”

Donghyun huffs, “Don't do this. You're better than _him_ . You've proven to be far more important than just _him_.” Dongyoung bites his straw, glancing at Donghyun. “You're really going to let him control you out of fear? You're stronger than that, Dongyoung.”

He _is_ stronger. It's been two whole years, he's grown out of it but it still doesn't mean his wounds can't be tender. He opens his mouth to speak when he sees Kun. Kun waves, walking to their table and Dongyoung's heart leaps. “Hey, I didn't expect to see you till tonight.” Kun says, eyes Donghyun shyly.

Dongyoung smiles, “I'm just out with my brother. Kun, this is Donghyun. Donghyun, this is Kun.” He says, letting them shake hands and a third hand comes into his peripheral vision.

“And I'm Taeyong.” Taeyong announces, soulless smile on his face and Dongyoung deflates. “Shit.” Donghyun whispers.

Kun reluctantly shakes his hand, eyes Dongyoung and Donghyun posture before he laughs nervously. Donghyun opens his mouth when Taeyong starts talking. “Can I have a word with Dongyoung?”

“I don't think—” Donghyun starts. “I won't bite.” Taeyong says, rubbing Dongyoung's shoulder and Dongyoung wants the earth to swallow him whole. Kun meets his eyes and he smiles, leaning down to kiss Dongyoung. “I'll see you later?”

Dongyoung nods his head, not trusting his own voice as Donghyun and Kun walk out the shop and Taeyong occupies the seat in front of him. Taeyong smiles, tapping the table. “You're not blonde anymore.”

“You have pink hair.” Dongyoung says back, thanking God his voice isn't shaky. Taeyong hums, “I hope you've heard the news about your band opening up for us at Lee's Palace on next Saturday.”

Dongyoung nods, nails digging into his thigh. Taeyong smiles, “So that's your new boyfriend?” Dongyoung doesn't like the border condescending tone Taeyong uses or the fact that he's bringing up Kun. “What's it to you?” Dongyoung spits out, all the hatred towards Taeyong coming back and boiling within him.

“I’m allowed to be jealous.” Taeyong snaps. Dongyoung scoffs, “ _You_ ? _Jealous_ ? _You_ cheated on _me_ with some prissy pretty boy who you claim plays bass religiously.”

Taeyong clicks his tongue, “You don't even know Taeil.”

Dongyoung slams his hand on the table, “You're right. You cheated on me with someone I've never even met before!”

Taeyong waves him off, “Maybe you will meet him soon.” Taeyong stands up, takes Dongyoung's smoothie and sips, “I'll see you at Lee's Palace, Dongyoung.”

-

Dongyoung moved the sauce from one pan to another and drains the water from the noodles. “You need to chill.” Hansol comments, picking at the fruit on display. Dongyoung whimpers after he's got everything in one pot, “I'm just avoiding the problem.”

“Not in a good way.” Hansol notes, finally picking up a peach and cleaning it before he takes a bite. There's a knock on the door and Dongyoung jumps, almost dropping the ladle he's using. Hansol squeezes his forearm, “Relax, I'll open it.”

Dongyoung tries those breathing exercises he's always seeing in the movies. It's doesn't help and he feels stupid doing them. He can hear the casual formalities at the door, then their footsteps. _Green_. Kun has green hair, it's more of a forest green but when it catches the light, it's almost neon. “Hey.” Kun greets, placing an open palm to the small of Dongyoung's back before he leans up to kiss him.

“Hey.” Dongyoung replies breathless. Kun smiles, “Can I use the restroom?”

“Make yourself at home.” Hansol interrupts. Kun nods, walking away and once the door clicks shut, Dongyoung thumps his head on the counter. “His hair is green.”

Hansol shrugs, “It's looks great.”

Dongyoung's finger twitches, “He's impulsive, fickle, spontaneous. I'm beginning to worry if I'm out of my league with him.” A.k.a is he _too_ cool to even be in association with someone as Dongyoung.

“It's not like you haven't spontaneously dyed your hair.”

“That's was apart of my mourning period.” Dongyoung deadpans. Hansol holds his hands up in defense just as Kun reemerges, “Anyways, I'm off to go stalk my heterocrush. See you when you in 60.” He singsongs as he closes the door.

Dongyoung laughs awkwardly and Kun looks at him endearingly. “Linguine?”

-

Dongyoung likes the feeling on Kun's chest against his own.

He can feel the insistent pounding of Kun's heart against his own, can feel the way Kun heats up and it's so good. Kun enables him in small ways, the best being he pulls Dongyoung closer, teasing with teeth, tongue and canting hips. Dongyoung groans, only kissing with more urgency and Kun moans back, rutting against Dongyoung's thigh. Making out with Kun feels like a dream.

Kun is so openly responsive, letting Dongyoung kiss him so passionately and let's Dongyoung mark up his neck. Kun likes the idea of being openly owned in a way. He shakes, gasps and twists when Dongyoung bites down on his shoulder and he almost kicks Dongyoung when his leg twitches in pure ecstasy.

That's as far as they go, Kun tipping over just by a hair and Dongyoung too. It's not that they don't want to, oh boy, do they want to but it never feels organic when Dongyoung slides a finger or two under clothes it shouldn't be under. So they pull away, talk about boring things until they're both calm or take turns using the bathroom.

Kun kicks Dongyoung’s leg when they're laying side by side on Dongyoung's bed. “So Taeyong… is he a _big_ ex?”

Dongyoung groans, ultimately knowing he can't avoid this question so he caves. “Yeah. It's been two year since I've seen him. We got a gig opening up for them on next Saturday and I really would rather die.”

Kun hums, curling against Dongyoung's side before a kiss lands on Dongyoung's neck. “I think the adult thing to do is play the gig. Don't let him get to you. Everyone has a big ex.”

Dongyoung knows this but _fuck_ , being an adult. “What happened between you two?”

“Long version or short?” Dongyoung jokes and Kun slaps his chest. Dongyoung pouts, “Long version then.”

Dongyoung's heart aches thinking about it, “We started Kid Chameleon back in highschool together with Mark. Taeyong was our front man and everything was great. We had mild attention around school but that was never enough for Taeyong. He wanted more.”

Dongyoung scratched his nose nervously, “He added like three other people in the band. There were too many moving parts so Mark and I left. Taeyong had told me he still loved me but he wanted to reach out to a _wider_ audience in a _bigger_ city. So we tried long distance.”

Kun hums, “Let me guess, two weeks later he was sleeping with one of his new band mates?” Dongyoung hums, “It really ruined me. I felt worthless for a while and I let it define me for a good chunk of the first half year after our break up. I dunno, just seeing him again rubs me the wrong way.”

“That's understandable.” Kun mumbles, sitting up to look Dongyoung dead in eyes. “You're a wonderful person, beautiful in everything you do and I like that about you. You have a odd charm to you. You're unconventional.”

Dongyoung's face heats up, “Uh I-” Dongyoung sits up and puts on the first coat he can grab. “Let's go meet up with Hansol.”

-

“This is a cool castle.” Kun comments.

The castle comes into view when they finally make it to the top of the staircase. It’s light up in the front and they can hear people shouting from the east side. Dongyoung kicks up the snow, leading Kun down the stone path. “Yeah, they usually use it for movies and stuff. It’s nicer in the summer.”

Kun shrugs, “I’m more of a winter fanatic than summer. Sicheng loved summer but I always hated it.”

Dongyoung turns to him, the want to ask who Sicheng is lodged in his throat but he doesn't act on it. “I like fall. It’s a good inbetween. I don’t think I’m suited for extreme weather.” Kun laughs, pulling Dongyoung hand till they slide their palms together and Dongyoung blushes.

“Guys!” Hansol calls out, waving erratically when he spots them. “You’re in time Johnny’s on the move to set.”

“Johnny? Seo? _Oh_ .” Kun questions. He looks worried and Hansol hums, “He’s a sexy piece of ass. I wanna have his adopted babies.” Dongyoung snorts, shoving his hands in his pockets as the door of Johnny’s trailer slams open. Hansol gasps along with the rest of the crowd that’s gathered and Dongyoung can _feel_ Hansol shake.  “We gotta go.” Kun hisses into Dongyoung’s ear.

“Why?”

“I use to date him.” Kun whispers, curling around Dongyoung’s arm when the director yells action. Dongyoung looks into his eyes, “You use to date a famous guy?” He awestruck, Kun _is_ out of his league.

Kun huffs, “In the 9th grade. We had algebra together. He use to follow me around and all we did was smoke on the curb outside of school. His super strength made him desirable.”

Dongyoung gasps, “He smokes? But he’s famous!”

“Hey Dongyoung!” Johnny yells in the silence, pointing to Dongyoung and Dongyoung looks around before point to himself. “He’s famous and he said my name.” Dongyoung giggles.

“The only thing keeping me and him apart are the two minutes it takes for me to kick your ass!” Johnny follows up, walking up to Dongyoung and punching square in the jaw. It sends Dongyoung straight to the ground and he moans in pain. Johnny rubs his knuckles and smiles at Kun, “How’s life? He seems nice.”

Dongyoung almost stands up but Johnny pulls his collar, hoisting him up and Dongyoung whimpers. “Dongyoung, it’s an evil ex! Fight!” Hansol yells. Johnny sneers in his face and flings him into one the fake walls on set and it breaks. Dongyoung lands on the air bag, breath knocked out of him and Johnny chuckles. He looms over Dongyoung and Dongyoung whines, “Can I get your autograph?”

“You really are too nice.” Johnny answers, leaning to help Dongyoung up and he dusts off his shoulder. Dongyoung frowns, “So what ex are you?”

“Two.” He answers, throwing a punch and Dongyoung dodges it. He lunges forward, pushing Johnny down until he’s pinned to the air bag and Dongyoung looks back at Kun. Kun is breathing heavy, “Tickling him is his weakness!” Kun yells.

Johnny tenses, meeting Dongyoung's eyes for a split second before trying to squirm out of his grasp. Dongyoung digs his knee into Johnny’s side, leaning forward and digging his chin into Johnny’s neck causing Johnny to giggle, “Stop! This is weird!” Johnny kicks his legs but Dongyoung’s ultimately got him pinned under him. He manages to hold Johnny down with one arm and digs his fingers into Johny’s side. Johnny starts full blown laughing, his breath stuttering and his body shakes. Dongyoung tickles Johnny faster until Johnny gasps, bursting into coins beneath Dongyoung and a gush of wind blows Dongyoung back. There’s a ping in the air and the hologram announces ‘ _2000 points_ ’

Kun runs up to him, petting his hair and Dongyoung look up at him from where he’s laying on the air bag. “You okay?” Kun asks, his tone gentle and soothing and Dongyoung shuts his eyes, leans into Kun’s touch. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“My cheek kind of hurts though.” Dongyoung adds. Kun chuckles, kissing Dongyoung’s cheek before he kisses Dongyoung and Dongyoung gets giddy. Hansol clears his throat, “You just killed Johnny Seo.”

“Oh god! I forgot to ask for his autograph!”

  
_What a Tuesday_.


	2. Doyoung Kim's Finest Hour

Today’s shift at work is slower than usual.

It might be the fact next Saturday is fast approaching Dongyoung still wants to sink into the ground and disappear. Kun makes it worth it. He looks forward to hanging out with Kun, whether they only swing on the swings at the park or make out at Kun’s house. Kun is a newfound warmth and comfort in Dongyoung’s life. He finds himself smiling at the thought of him alone.

There’s a slow downfall of snow as Dongyoung walks the last block from the bus stop to Kun’s apartment. The street isn’t busy, most of the stores and businesses are on the opposite side, leaving only a few scattered cars and pedestrians. It's a comfortable walk. He turns onto Kun’s street only to get knocked down by a gust of wind.

“What the fuck?” Dongyoung blurs out, rubbing his hip and grumbling when his pants start soaking from the snow. There’s a whistle to his left and he sees a girl, dressed in all black with war paint on. She looks like she doesn’t fit into the weather but she isn’t shivering.  “So _you’re_ Dongyoung?”

“Uh, yes.” Dongyoung replies, not acknowledging the distasteful tone in her voice. She scoffs, “You’re uglier than I thought. Kun could’ve done better.”

“Listen I’m not in the mood whatever this is!” Dongyoung groans, standing up and walking towards Kun’s. A puff of black smoke blocks his view and the girl pokes her finger into his chest. “I’d love to postpone but I wanna see you squirm.”

Dongyoung smacks her hand, “Look, I’m tired and hungry. Please leave me alone.” He pleads.

The girl hums thoughtfully, “Fine but next time, prepare to die!” She yells, pulling a black orb from her pocket, throwing it on the ground and black smoke engulfs her. Dongyoung swats a hand through the smoke but can’t feel anything; When it clears up, she’s gone.

“Weird.”

-

Dongyoung snuggles up to Kun midway through the movie.

“You okay?” Kun asks. Dongyoung nods his head, “I’m just tired.” Kun hums, raking his fingers through Dongyoung’s hair. Dongyoung kisses the back of Kun’s hand where they’re joined and Kun chuckles. Dongyoung squashes his cheek to Kun’s chest endearingly. “You’re clingy when you’re sleepy. Let’s go to bed.”

Dongyoung nods, letting Kun lead them to his room. He drops on the bed without a second thought, doesn’t wait for Kun before he’s borrowing into the sheets. It smells like apple cinnamon, it smells like _Kun_. Dongyoung sighs contently, hugging the pillow until Kun takes it from him and replaces it. Kun leans in to kiss him lazily, hand caressing Dongyoung’s nape so gently that Dongyoung moans quietly into Kun’s mouth. Kun moans back, kissing with more pressure, more urgency and Dongyoung welcomes it.

He let’s Kun pull him till their knees knock together and they’re chest to chest. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.” Kun mumbles, pushing Dongyoung back until Kun’s straddling him. Dongyoung barely registers what’s happening only basks in the warm kisses and touches bestowed upon him. He thrives off compliments, loves being praised and Kun does just that. Kun’s hips rolls slow against Dongyoung’s, breath catching and Dongyoung whimpers loudly.

Dongyoung’s cheeks get rosy and Kun kisses them. “So cute.” He whispers in Dongyoung’s ear, rutting against him harder, more pressure and Kun whines loudly, echoing off the walls and Dongyoung is just a little less sleepier than before. Dongyoung slides his hand under Kun’s shirt, squeezes his side before he wraps an arm around him. “Do you want to-” Dongyoung starts.

Kun hums, pushing Dongyoung’s shirt up and off. “Only if you want to.”

( _Kun is the epitome of beautiful. He’s graceful, fruitful in life and Dongyoung adores him. He spoils Dongyoung, takes control, rides Dongyoung with enthusiasm and Dongyoung lets him. Dongyoung lets out soft whimpers against Kun’s mouth, submits himself to Kun’s will and it’s great. Dongyoung’s never felt this much excitement and when he cums, it’s euphoric, overwhelming. He looks at Kun and sees the affection on Kun’s face and he thinks he could do this for the rest of his life._ )

-

Lee’s Palace is _the_ place to be.

If you wanna make it big or know that you’ve made it, you play at Lee’s Palace. So Mark is ecstatic on and off stage from the moment they pulled up in the parking lot. “Cute.” Kun says, laughing when Mark spills a bit of his Coke Zero on Donghyuck.

Jaehyun spends her time with Donghyun at the bar, eyes droopy and unamused but she brightens the moment see looks back to Donghyun. Dongyoung can practically feel the happiness radiating off them. It still weirds him out to a certain degree but he's learn to welcome it, knowing Jaehyun is the happiest she's ever been with his brother and vice versa.

The crowd is dull, unprovoked during their set but the moment the light dim and they get rowdy. “Kid Chameleon’s impact.” Donghyuck whistles. Dongyoung frowns, instantly in a sour mood the moment Taeyong steps onto the stage. They're a 3 member band too, girl drummer and everything, something Jaehyun should take credit of because Taeyong liked their image so much back in highschool. Dongyoung nudges Kun, “That guy on bass, that's Taeil.”

“I know.” Kun replies, furrow in his brow that leaves Dongyoung confused. “You know?” Dongyoung asks. Kun presses his lips into a thin line, eyes averted and it clicks. _Taeil's an evil ex_. “Oh no.”

-

“Taeyong wants to see you guys backstage.” Baekhyun says. Mark spits out his drink, looking at Dongyoung and the latter shrugs, following Baekhyun to the waiting room.

It's dim, two sofas facing each other and Taeyong's band occupies one of them. Dongyoung sits completely uncomfortable with the whole situation but he hopes Taeyong will leave him alone if he plays along. Kun sits next to him and Jaehyun follows suit. Mark stands but the armrest, Donghyuck and Donghyun standing adjacent to him and the room goes quiet.

“It's been a while.” Taeil speaks up, smiling gently at Kun. Kun visibly tries to shrink into himself, “Yeah, it has.”

Taeyong stares down Dongyoung, “Nice gig. You've polished the old songs. I'm impressed.” Dongyoung bites the inside of his cheek, remembers Kun telling him to be an adult and he huffs a quick ' _Thanks_ ’. “So Kun,” Taeyong starts.

“Yeah?”

“I've noticed the new green hair. I must say, green isn't really your color.” Taeyong chuckles, Taeil following him and it's so sinister. Dongyoung feels his blood boil, “Can you not be an asshole for one second?” Dongyoung spits out, jaw locked and Taeyong rolls his eyes.

“You've always been too emotional, Dongyoung. Learn how to take a joke.” Taeyong defense, “I mean with the way you treat relationships, isn't your whole life just one big joke?”

Dongyoung gasps, heart clenching along with his fists. Fuck being the bigger man. He rushes forward, fist aimed for Taeyong's face but it never reaches him. His throat constricts and he feels like he's going to die. It's then when he spots Taeil, arm outstretched and clenched while his body illuminates the room. With a flick of his wrist, he sends Dongyoung through the brick wall.

“Dongyoung!” Kun calls out.

“He'll be fine.” Taeyong mumbles.

Dongyoung lands among the bags of trash. His body already aching and he's sure he peed himself. Kun touches his arm, “Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Dongyoung smacks his lips, “If I peed myself, could you say it was the rain?”

Kun chuckles, “It's not raining.”

“Right. So are you going to give me the scoop on this guy and his magical magical Vegeta powers?” Dongyoung mumbles, head only pounding more when he sits. Kun shrugs, “Does that matter?”

“If there's some key point in his story that'll help me beat his ass then yes, it matters.” Dongyoung snaps. Kun frowns, “Don't resort to being an asshole.”

“'m sorry.” Dongyoung apologize.

Kun waves him off, “I was dating Johnny until Taeil walked by. I know that's sounds fucked up but that's just how I was. We'd torment the middle schoolers, he was fun for a while but not for a long time. He punched a hole in the moon for me but that's when he got overbearing. His dad sent him to further his power at some vegan academy and I broke it off.” Kun sighs, “I can see how this a lot for you and I didn't mean to make this hard. You can walk away when you want to. No hard feelings.”

 _You can walk away from our relationship_. Dongyoung closes his eyes, about to oppose when, “Alright lovebirds, I'm getting bored.” Taeyong calls out in the alleyway.

“Wait, how does being vegan give you powers?” Mark interrupts, peering out through the hole Taeil made in the wall. Taeil rolls his eyes, “Google it! I've got a fight to win.”

Dongyoung pulls his shirt down when he stands, shaking off the snow in his hair and Kun remains neutral. “His weakness are his emotions.” Dongyoung cocks an eyebrow at that and Kun averts his gaze “You take too long.” Taeil comments, lunging forward but Dongyoung deflects him, pulls his arm and locks it behind Taeil's back.

Taeil laughs, “Wow, kitten’s got claws.”

Jaehyun and Donghyun groan in unison, “That sounds oddly sexual. Stop talking.” Jaehyun gags.

Taeil pushed back against Dongyoung's hold, ultimately knocking them over and he pulls his hand free, going in for Dongyoung's throat. He lifts Dongyoung like nothing, throwing him into yet another brick wall like it's a regular occurrence. “You should really work on your skills.” Taeil observes, sitting on a pile of bricks as Dongyoung tries to get back up. “I feel bad for you almost. You seem nice but the league has spoken.” Taeil shrugs.

“Fuck the league!” Dongyoung spits. Taeil grabs Dongyoung jaw hard, eyes boring into Dongyoung's uncomfortably so. His head starts glowing again but more illuminance than before. Dongyoung can see the anger in Taeil's eye but he thrives because of it. “Do you ever think about how pathetic it is that there's a league controlling Kun's love life? Do you guys have nothing better to do?” Dongyoung smirks, liking the tremble coming from Taeil.

Taeil huffs, thumb likely bruising Dongyoung's jaw but it's worth it when he pulls away. He kicks a brick before turning back to him. “Fuck you!” He resorts, dropping to his knees. He looks frustrated, angry but doesn't know how to direct it into something. Dongyoung realizes then what Kun meant by Taeil being emotional weak.

Dongyoung walks over to Taeil. “It's a shame. You seemed like a chill guy.” Dongyoung whispers. Taeil looks utterly confused before Dongyoung just goes for hit; He headbutts Taeil with full force. There's that familiar gush of wind that the coins bring and the hologram reads ‘ _3000_ _points_ ’.

There's a gasps to his right when Taeyong drops to his knees, hands shaking over the pile of coins. His face is red and there's tears in his eyes. “You just-- You just head-butted my boyfriend so hard he brust.”

Dongyoung winces when he holds his head in his hands. “Well you kicked my heart in the ass, we're even.”

Kun rushes over, worrying hands over Dongyoung's own and he's shaking. “I almost thought I had lost you.” There's tears welling up in his eyes and Dongyoung softens, caressing Kun's cheek. “I'm okay.” Dongyoung smiles.

“Anyone up for pizza?” Donghyuck calls out.

-

Pizza Pizza is nearly empty when they get there.

Kun keeps glancing at Dongyoung, worrying his lips too much that they're starting to turn raw and red. Hansol comes bursting in, “Oh Dongyoung.” He mumbles, pulling up a chair and taking the Coke Zero from Dongyoung's hand to see the swelling. He touches it and Dongyoung slaps his hand.

Donghyuck clears his throat, “So about that after party…”

Jaehyun shakes her head, “A third of the band just went poof. I don't think there's much of an after-party.” Donghyuck shrugs, “Bands usually don't go to the after-party anyways, still doesn't mean we _can't_ go.”

“Kun, Dongyoung, are you down?”

Dongyoung sighs, “I almost died back there.”

“We don't have to go.” Kun replies.

“It's fine if you wanna go.”

“I want to do what you wanna do.”

“So let's go.” Dongyoung sighs.

"Sweet!” Donghyuck singsongs.

-

The bodyguard lets them skip the line when he sees Donghyuck. “Chanyeol, you're working hard!” Donghyuck laughs, patting the guy's shoulder as the walk in.

It's partially full, no one dances on the dance floor but it still pulses with life. Dongyoung can feel the bass in his entire body and it feels comforting after the evening's earlier event. Their groups splits up, Kun still with Dongyoung as they find an empty spot by the bar. Dongyoung asks for a cup of ice, pressing the cubes to his forehead to calm the swelling. There's a guilty expression on Kun's face and Dongyoung tugs the latter's cheek. “Stop that. I'll be fine.”

Kun nods, mouth quirked upwards in an almost smile. “I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore.”

Dongyoung waves him off, “The League of Evil Ex Boyfriends will be worth the defeat in the end.”

“Evil exes.” Kun corrects. Dongyoung's eyebrow furrow, “Why do you keep correcti—”

Dongyoung's forehead meets the counter of the bar and he wails in pain before dropping to the floor. Looming over him is the girl from the street, warpaint still on the apple of her cheeks and the all black getup. “Jungwoo?” Kun squeaks.

Dongyoung scrambles to his feet. “You know her?”

Jungwoo laughs, “You could say that.”

Dongyoung shakes his head, “What does she mean?”

Kun tense, timid expression on his face and his eyebrows cocked. Jungwoo smirks, hands on her hips and Dongyoung feels like he's just discovered a whole new world before him. “You and her?” He questions, jabbing a thumb at Jungwoo.

“It was just a phase.” Kun defends. “Just a phase?!” Jungwoo screeches.

“I just a little curious.” Kun laughs nervously, “We were never truly exclusive.”

Jungwoo growls, “You asshole.” She runs forward, fist positioned and Dongyoung's getting really tired of seeing fist fly at him. He's already tired from before, so he braces himself, hoping for the best. There's a soft thud from impact of her fist but _not_ with his face.

He peeks and sees Kun's hand holding her wrist. A hologram appears in thin air between the two reading ' _VS_ ’ as Kun pushes Jungwoo back. “Do that again and I'll end you.” Kun threats, pulling off his bracelet for only for it to turn into a giant mallet.

Jungwoo laughs, pulling her belt as it turns into a malleable sword. “Funny Kun but this is a League game.”

“Meaning?” He inquires.

Jungwoo points to Dongyoung, “Meaning your ugly ass boyfriend is going to have to defeat me with his own fists.” Kun turns to look at Dongyoung who's holding up his arms awkwardly. “I don't think I could hit girls. They're soft.” He argues.

“There's no time for that.” Kun declares, pulling Dongyoung in front of him and thrusting his mallet into the latter's hand, moving Dongyoung just in time to block the sword attack. The belt loops around the handle of the mallet and Kun tugs. The mallet and the sword fly into the bar and Jungwoo groans in anger. She tries a kick and Kun moves Dongyoung's hands to block it, pulling her ankle till she falls.

“Fight your own fucking battles!” She hisses, black smoke engulfing her and she disappears. Dongyoung whimpers, pushing himself back into Kun's chest as they wait to see where she reappears. They hear her voice but don't catch her in time to stop her from separating them.

She throws them both down the ground. Jungwoo laughs victoriously. “There has to be some tragic ends to a hero’s journey.” She lifts her leg, “Not everyone can be a hero!” Her legs comes down and the world slows down in Dongyoung's eyes.

“Her weak point is the back of her knees!” Kun shouts.

“How the hell?!” Dongyoung yells.

“Whenever we would make out, I would just—”

“Enough!” Dongyoung screams, digging his knuckles into the back of Jungwoo's knees and it's immediate. Jungwoo whimpers softly, dropping to the ground like a ragdoll and she shakes, quivers. There's an booming moan throughout the club and Jungwoo bursts into coins. ‘ _4000_ _points_ ’, reads the hologram.

Kun let's out a breath of relief and sag against the floor. They just can't seem to catch a break.

-

Kun hands Dongyoung a list of his exes a week later. “Maybe we should lay low.” Kun excuses before he's leaving The Happy Avocado and taking Dongyoung's heart with him. He looks down at the list, mentally crossing off ones he's defeated until he reached the last 3.

“Who the hell are the Chitt twins?” Dongyoung brings up at band practice that day. Jaehyun sighs, “Ten and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Ten has black hair and Chittaphon has blonde, the only way to tell them apart. They're the next band were going up against in the next battle.”

“Kun dated twins at the same time?” Mark follows up.

It doesn't sit well with Dongyoung.

-

Donghyun catches Dongyoung in his old room, burrowed under the sheets of his bed and he sighs. He closes the door behind him and sits a faction of an inch away from Dongyoung before he speaks up, “He warned you about this.”

Dongyoung grumbles, “I know.”

Donghyun moves to stroke Dongyoung's hair, “Do you regret any of it?”

Dongyoung shakes his head, “This might sound dumb but everytime I kiss him, I just _know_ this is worth it. This is just a small obstacle.”

“That's optimistic.” Donghyun snorts. Dongyoung reaches back to whack him but he manages to dodge. “Optimism is key when you're—” Dongyoung chokes up. His breath gets shallow and he can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

“When you're in love.” Donghyun finishes. Dongyoung almost protest but Donghyun continues, “You're in love. There's no denying it and he loves you too. You can tell by the way you guys interact and look at each other. It's tender, organic and it reminds me of how I am with Jaehyun.”

Donghyun bops Dongyoung's nose, “I believe this _is_ just an obstacle but it's proving to be a big one if it's taking a toll on your relationship. Obstacles can either weaken or strengthen your relationship. For your sake, I hope it's the latter.”

-

Their next battle is here.

Mark is nervous as per usual. Jaehyun just couldn't care less and Dongyoung worries. He had invited Kun to all his battles but with the radio silence he's been getting from Kun recently, he's nervous. This battle is amp v.s. amp, both groups on at the same time and it's just as chaotic as you'd imagine. There's a ref in the middle, there to signal when to start and who wins.

“We're screwed!” Mark hisses when the twins ascend from under the stage and set up their DJ booth. Dongyoung spots Kun then, bright _pink_ hair in the crowd and calmness washes over Dongyoung. The first note the twins play literally blow them away. Dongyoung lands on his ass, his bass almost falling off stage and the crowd cheers. Snow falls stares to cover the stage and Donghyuck gasps from behind one of the amps, “The literally blew the roof off this place!”

“We're screwed in front of Sicheng!” Mark wails, “Sicheng is S-man D! Where is he?” Dongyoung grumbles.

Jaehyun points, “The blonde guy next to your boyfriend.”

Dongyoung looks, locking eyes with Kun then Sicheng and Sicheng smirks. He brings Kun's hand up to his lip and kisses it before winking. Dongyoung's blood boils, “Get up!”

Jaehyun's cadence echos off the walls, grabbing the attention of the crowd and Mark follows through with his lead guitar. The crowd jumps along, Dongyoung's bass drowning out Mark's singing but the twin's counterattack. They increase volume, leaving a ringing in their ears when they're next notes play. An electric dragon appears before them, sparking, electric and Mark almost stops singing from shock.

“Don't stop singing!” Dongyoung orders, pressing the bass pedal and a gorilla appears before them. “What the fuck?” Jaehyun yells, missing a beat but recovering fast when she realizes the beast is controlled by their music.

A big hologram announces ' _VS_ ’ when the dragons slither forward, winding around the arms of the gorilla and Dongyoung feels it. He leans forward, eyes meeting Ten's and he can see the joy on the other's face. He groans, stumbling his bass hard, the tension on the string makes it seem like it's about to snap and he closes his eyes—hoping things will play out in his favor.

A gust of wind blows Dongyoung back on the ground, keeping him pinned but he hears the familiar ping, the sound of coins and when he finally looks up, the hologram reads ‘ _6000 points_ ’.

“You win another battle!” Donghyuck shouts excitedly. Dongyoung groans, sitting up to see Kun walking out and he panics. There's a feeling of something ending bittersweetly and he thinks for a moment, maybe he should give Kun his space. Mark pushes his shoulder, “Go after him.”

Dongyoung nods, shoving his bass into Donghyuck's hands and pushing through the crowd. There's music over the stereo, dancing happening and it proves to be a challenge getting through. He finally get to the door and sees Kun turning the corner. “Wait!” Dongyoung yelps, tripping over the platform of the stairs on his way down.

Kun looks discontent, nervous and Dongyoung doesn't like that. He reaches out to hold Kun but the latter just moved from his touch. “I think--” Kun starts, choking up and he shakes his head. His eyes bore into Dongyoung's and Dongyoung feels like a child, small and helpless. “I think we should break up.”

A car honks and Dongyoung has half a mind to yell at it in frustration but Sicheng gets out, smug expression on his face. He slides up next to Kun, a little too touchy and comfortable for Dongyoung's liking. “Why?” Dongyoung asks.

Kun huffs, “This is just better for both of us. You can live normally.”

“Screw normal.” Dongyoung protests, “I know you act guarded and aloof because you've got reasons and a past you don't wanna talk about but it doesn't matter to me. I'm in—”

Kun shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. “Don't! Don't make this harder than it needs to be.” He doesn't even meet Dongyoung's eyes, just pushed past Sicheng and get in the car. Sicheng claps his hands, “That's cold. Anyways, I'd love for your band to play opening night at my new Chaos Theater here.”

Mark and Jaehyun walk out, “That's not--” Sicheng waves them off. “Look the League thing, I was in a really bad place when I put that together. So let's drop it okay?” He smiles, pats Dongyoung's cheeks and walks to the car. Sicheng stops with his hand on the door handle and he turns, “Ya know, you seem like a great guy.” He says, smiling before he gets in.

“See you in two weeks!” Sicheng yells, the car pulling out of the parking lot and Dongyoung pants.

His heart's in that car with Kun.

-

The Starbucks is practically empty on a Tuesday evening.

There’s a scatter of a few people sitting at the laptop, some with other people talking in quiet voices and then there’s Donghyuck, wiping down the counter boring his eyes into Dongyoung. Dongyoung sits in the table tucked against a window and the wall. The tiny space makes him feel safe. He nurses his third smoothie, sulking as best as he can and Dongyoung wishes he could just disappear. A couple kisses outside the window, smiles glowing and eyes twinkling. Dongyoung feels a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach seeing them and his eyes drop to the table.

The chair screeches as the leg scratch the floor and someone sits in front of him. Dongyoung glances at him, goes back to lazily dragging his finger against the swirls on the table surface with a small pout. “If you keep pouting, your mouth’s going to get stuck like that.” The stranger says, cheek in palm and he huffs, “Dongyoung, are you okay?”

Dongyoung doesn’t even question how people know his name, just accepts it from the amount of times it’s happened in the last month or so. “I’m sulking.” Dongyoung deadpans, dropping his forehead to the table.

“Lucas, stop fucking around and start talking.” Taeyong snaps, pulling up a chair and sliding a hot cup Lucas’ way. Dongyoung sits up at the sound of Taeyong’s voice and frowns. Taeyong waves him off, “I’m not mad at you. I found out he was sleeping with the drummer. Karma's a bitch.”

Dongyoung scoffs, “Tell me about it.” Taeyong scrunches his nose, “You think the league is punishment for having shitty relationships, don’t you?”

 _Right on the nose_ , Dongyoung thinks. He was shitty when he dated Jaehyun in middle school. Always absent minded, distant and he thinks maybe that’s why it didn’t last long. There was Wendy before Taeyong. She was nice but, they only dated for the two weeks they were at music camp and he only got to second base. Dongyoung liked the _idea_ of dating Wendy but sucked at actually dating her. Taeyong, well he actually tired with Taeyong. Taeyong was his first love, he was thrilling and daring and music was their life. Taeyong tasted addictive and sweet but Dongyoung wasn’t ever enough for Taeyong. He was too invested in pleasing, that he lost himself in it. Kun had been the only good relationship. Sure the league was a negative factor but it was a blip in their relationship but Kun obviously didn’t have enough faith to push through right when they could see the finish line.

“Dongyoung, you really don’t get do you?” Taeyong adds. Dongyoung shakes his head, “I think I’m going to die alone.”

Lucas laughs, “Dongyoung, Kun has a plan.”

Dongyoung perks up, “What?”

Taeyong whacks Lucas’ arm, “Stop teasing the poor guy and just tell him.” Lucas sighs, “Kun broke up with you on purpose.”

“All break ups are on purpose.” Dongyoung says.

“Let me speak.” Lucas demands, sipping from his cup and he smacks his lips. “Kun is planning to fight Sicheng himself for the last league battle. I told him it was stupid because the league is only suppose to end if _you_ fight each ex yourself, but he insist. I’m just here to give you a heads up. The Chitt twins didn’t think you’d pass them but they’re just salty about what happened still. I’m kinda glad you defeated them, they were annoying together.”

“What happened with the twins?” Taeyong asks. Dongyoung nods, prompting Lucas to spill. “It’s kinda funny but mostly sad but Kun dated them at the same time. He kinda got them confused and when they all found out, the twins were pissed. Kun met Sicheng around that time, moving to Manhattan with him and the twins made this stupid pact to get him back. That’s why they always had opposing hair colors, so you could tell them apart.”

Dongyoung chuckles, “Of course that happened.” He taps the table, “But who are you?”

Lucas shrugs, “I’m his cousin. He been keeping me in the loop.”

-

The opening of the Chaos Theater is… chaotic.

The moment the band get there, there is guys halting them left and right, planning their outfits, tuning their instruments. Dongyoung feels like a doll on display when they finally get on stage. Jaehyun grumbles, poking the cat ears they put on her head with her drumstick. Mark pulls on his tie and when the doors open, the people pour in. “Why are we doing this again?” Mark asks, looking at Dongyoung.

Dongyoung sighs, “I trust Kun but I have to defeat everyone in the league with my own hands. I intend to do just that.”

“You’re serious about him, huh?” Jaehyun asks.

Dongyoung frowns, “Yeah. I am.”

-

Kun looks gorgeous with his pink hair.

He’s got on touches of pink in his clothes to accentuate the color, a gold bow in his hair and Dongyoung can't look away. Kun catches him glancing and he turns away, letting Sicheng guide him to the little throne that’s set up in the middle of the room. Dongyoung feels like his heart skips a beat and the band is ushered down the platform, towards the horderves. Kun’s eyes trail him from where he’s seated by Sicheng’s feet and Kun looks too much like a toy Sicheng is flaunting rather than a partner, a significant other.

Mark presses the Coke Zero to his neck and hums, “When’s Kun gonna set this plan in motion? I kinda wanna go home.”

Jaehyun pokes him with the toothpick umbrella from her drink, “Stop whining.”

“Dongyoung!” Sicheng calls out from the throne, hopping down a couple steps playfully. Dongyoung rolls his eyes, “Yes?”

One of the guards pushes Dongyoung gentle up the stairs till he’s in front of Sicheng. Sicheng smiles, reaching out to straighten Dongyoung’s bowtie. “You look really pretty tonight.” Sicheng comments. Kun clears his throat, earning a sneer from Sicheng and Sicheng moves forward to grip Dongyoung’s jaw.

“Kun. don’t try anything funny. He’s not worth it.” Sicheng singsong, turning back to Dongyoung but his gaze is twisted, nothing but evil in his eyes. “You’re not going to fight _me_ for _him,_ right? That’ll be stupid.”

Dongyoung crosses his arms, “If i were to fight you, I’d fight you for me.”

Sicheng presses his hand to Dongyoung’s chest. He smacks his lips before humming thoughtfully. “You’re chest is rumbling, are you gaining a weapon?”

Sicheng bumps his fist lightly in the centre of Dongyoung’s chest and sure enough, the hologram announces _‘Dongyoung earns the power of self respect_ ’. Sicheng pulls the hilt of the weapon, revealing a flaming purple sword. Dongyoung’s body shakes until it’s full out and he drops to his knees. Sicheng laughs, “That’s a cute sword. Can’t wait to－”

Sicheng falls down the stairs and when Dongyoung looks up to see Kun with his oversized mallet in hand. Dongyoung notices now that Kun’s hair is getting shaggy, long enough to pin back with a bow and Kun drops, cradling Dongyoung to his chest and he kisses his cheek. “I missed you.” He whispers, pushing Dongyoung away to grab his mallet again and he points at Sicheng who’s just an inch away from grabbing Dongyoung.

“Touch him and I’ll end you.” Kun threatens. Dongyoung scrambles to his feet, placing himself in between the two and Kun whines. Sicheng cocks his eyebrow as he leans on the hilt of the sword. “Awww heroic. Let me guess? You _loooove_ him?”

Dongyoung’s breath hitches, “Yeah. I do. I’m in love with him.”

Dongyoung feels the rumbling in his chest again, the hilt of a pink sword appears and the hologram announces ‘ _Dongyoung earns the power of love_ ’. Sicheng frowns, “If I can’t have him, on one can!”

He lunges forward but Kun blocks his attack with his mallet. Sicheng’s head lights ablaze and Dongyoung gasps. “You’re really pissing me off, baby!”

Dongyoung manages to hit the hilt of his sword against Sicheng temple, running up the stairs with Kun as Sicheng tries to pass the dizzy spell. Sicheng marches up the stairs, jabbing the sword with intent to kill but it nicks Dongyoung’s cheek. “You’re stupid to think he’s worth this whole journey. He’s not special.”

Dongyoung growls, kicking Sicheng in the balls and tugging his hair when he’s down. The blade of his sword pressed against his neck, “You’re right. He’s not special, he’s just some guy that happens to make me happy. Happiness is special but I just think you’re too busy wallowing in self-pity to even _feel_ happiness.”

Sicheng chuckles, “You think you’ve got life figured out at 22?” He claps slowly, “That’s optimistic. Just wait until he breaks your heart too, Dongyoung.”

Dongyoung presses the blade hard and Sicheng coughs, “You only created the league because you’re a controlling asshole who could bare to see one of your boyfriends leave _you_ first.”

Kun covers Dongyoung’s hand over the hilt with his own. Sicheng is practically fuming, tips of his ears red. “He broke up with me before I could toss _him_ out. I’m the hottest thing in the music scene! I don’t understand who _anyone_ would’ve want to leave me! I’m blowing up right now!”

“You are,” Dongyoung starts, “blowing up right now.” Kun pulls Dongyoung’s hand back, hilt faced downward and they swing. The hilt hits the top of Sicheng head, a booming scream fills the room before coins scatter everywhere. The gust of wind is the strongest one yet, knocking Dongyoung back into Kun and the hologram announces ‘ _7,000,000 points. Game over_ ’.

Mark’s laugh in disbelief echoes through the room and it’s then that Dongyoung realizes it’s only his bandmates and Kun in the room with them. Mark’s still got the Coke Zero in his hands and Jaehyun’s on the ground trying to shove coins into her bra, “Bus money!” She yells.

Kun’s eyes twinkle when Dongyoung looks at him, “I love you too. I didn’t get to say it earlier.” Dongyoung laughs, “That’s okay. I had a hunch.”

Kissing Kun agains feels like coming home from a long day out. His ears burn red, his heart is ready to burst out his ribcage and his body tingles. Dongyoung loves Kun and he’s thinks now, maybe this is a redemption for him. He can start a relationship and it won’t be as shitty as the rest. Sure there will be headbutting from time to time but it feeling like it’s going to last, it _feels_ like Kun’s the one.

Mark clears his throat, “I know this is weird to ask but Pizza Pizza is still open and I’m kinda hungry so…”

Kun laughs into Dongyoung’s shoulder, “I’d love a slice of pizza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I wrote this in 4 days, I've never been so motivated and stuck to a fic like this but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!
> 
> Thanks to the people who read it unedited and gave me input when I started to doubt the whole thing.
> 
> find me:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
